1. Field
Aspects of exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting device package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have commonly been used as backlight units for display devices provided in notebook computers, monitors, mobile phones, TVs and the like, or as white light sources for lighting devices and the like. In line with this trend, various attempts to emit white light using LEDs have been implemented. For example, a blue LED may be combined with a yellow phosphor or a blue LED may be combined with red and green phosphors. However, a general method of emitting white light may increase power consumption resulting from a reduction in color reproducibility and luminous intensity. Therefore, a method of achieving a high degree of color reproducibility of white light is required.